Do you wanna start again, somehow?
by LexzieRulz
Summary: "Do you wanna start again, somehow?"  It was Caroline's duty to watch Tyler for the day. It was her job, yet she was mad at him. He didn't save her from the other werewolves. Locked in a cage and suffering. But one day could change everything once again.


_**A.N-So first TylerXCaroline FanFic. They are just so cute, sorry Matt. Lol. **_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Vampire Diaries, or its characters. Though, if I did own Tyler I would give him to my friend, Tara, since we already established he was her boyfriend lol.**_

* * *

><p>"That's your job, Barbie," Damon smirked at Caroline as she rolled her eyes and set the glass of blood down.<p>

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm not interested in that job." She turned to see Elena smiling sadly.

"After what happened with you three boys last time, I don't blame Caroline for not wanting to see him." She looked up and grabbed Stefan's hand.

"This isn't for _fun_," Damon sneered, "It's for Elena." Caroline sighed and walked over to her best friend.

"Fine." Elena hugged the taller blonde. Caroline whispered to her, "He didn't help me." Elena nodded and softly replied,

"I know. Care, imagine if you were in his shoes. Having to choose a side. People he's known his whole life or new people who are exactly like him." Caroline released her friend and smiled.

"You're right." She grabbed her jacket and looked back. "If you need me; text. I will be with Tyler." Then she was out the door.

**-X-**

She tapped lightly on the knob and waited for an answer. _One,two,three, _she looked up to see if any lights were on, _four, five, six_. She sighed and turned around beginning to leave when the door opened.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Mrs. Lockwood. How are you today?" She smiled.

"I'm fine. Looking for Tyler?" Caroline laughed and shrugged sheepishly.

"I suppose I am." Carol Lockwood smiled back at her.

"Hold on a moment." She rounded the corner and Caroline was left alone. She fiddled with her sunglasses before she heard footsteps approach.

"Caroline? " Tyler spoke slowly, almost afraid to speak before she did.

"Who else?" She smiled awkwardly. "Want to take a walk?"

"Uh, sure." He drawled the 'ure' out, like he wasn't sure what she was up too. Or why she was even talking to him again. After what happened with Jules and the others, she said they weren't friends anymore. Not that he wasn't glad that she came to see him. He was very glad. He closed the door behind him and they took off.

They were strolling for at least ten minutes in silence before she spoke. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why? I'm the one who's sorry."

"No, I didn't take the time to think over your situation completely. Now, that I have. I get why it was hard for you. To help." She lifted her sunglasses up so he could see into her eyes and know she meant what she was saying. "You're torn between opposite sides. I can't imagine what's running through your head."

"Thank-you," he muttered quietly. "I'm sorry also."

"I know." She smiled at him and he returned it. She pushed his shoulder with hers and they continued walking. Laughing and talking about what was going on at school, home, and Matt. She tried not to laugh when Tyler fumbled back and force about whether or not to tell the confused Matt about his situation. She advised him not too, not until the time was right. Of course, that was to protect him. Although secretly they both knew that they just didn't want to tell him because it would cause more trouble than good. Besides, they liked talking to each other about these things. She was there during his first transformation, and he would be forever grateful for that. No matter what else happens from now on. The talked about the next full moon. Suddenly as the small talk started to die down, Caroline blurted out, "I have an idea."

**-X-**

As the pulled onto the sand and gravel, Tyler, looked over at Caroline with a confused face. "Do you think I'm a little kid?"

"No," she laughed, "It will be fun." He twisted in his seat and removed the buckle.

"Fun?"

"Yes," she sighed as parked, "Don't remember that feeling?"

"Pfft," he grabbed his drink and exited the vehicle. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag. She eyed him as he grabbed the blanket from the bag and set it on the sand. He sat down and sipped from his bottle. She laughed, he looked so annoyed. She set the back down and sat beside him.

"Lighten up," she moaned. He looked at her and shook his head.

"What kind of idea was this?"

"A good one," she laughed. She slid her sunglasses on and grabbed her own bottle and took a sip. She watched the waves crash against the sand and sky. It was almost evening but it was still warm out. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the light breeze. "Come on ,Tyler, you got to remember that feeling. You know, when you were a kid at the beach?"

"Yes, _when_ I was a _kid_," he complained, "Your point?"

"You can always have that feeling." She grinned as the grabbed a bucket and shovel and rushed over to the wet sand. He watched her curiously and just laughed as he put his headphones in and laid back.

Caroline was busily building her castle when she looked over at Tyler. He was watching her with a confused expression. "Tyler?" she called. He just shook his head. She dropped her shovel and strode over to him. He set his bottle down and looked at her. "I'm out of water. I'm drinking yours." He stated as he reached over for her bottle.

"Nu uh," she snapped. She grabbed his hand and lightly pulled at him, "Come on."

"No," he groaned as he tugged back. She fell into his lap. She laughed as she looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. "Sorry," he laughed but she didn't move.

"It's okay," she replied. "Just for a little?" She looked up to him as she placed a shovel in his hand.

"Fine," he sighed. They both got up and headed to her half made castle.

"You start on the moat," she stated as she continued filling her bucket. He shook his head smiling as he started digging into the sand. She slowly lifted the bucket off. "Gosh, you're slow." Tyler was only half done the moat.

"I'm taking my time."

"You work on the tower, I will do the moat." She handed him the bucket but he pushed it back to her.

"No. The moat is man's work." She laughed loudly as he continued digging. She hadn't noticed before but his eyes were sparkling and he was smiling. Tyler was enjoying building a sandcastle with her, and after all that _complaining_.

"See, it's not that bad." He just grunted to her reply and she once again filled her bucket. She finished filling it when she spotted shells to decorate the exterior with. She smiled as she collected them.

"Pink shells?" he asked disgusted as she came back.

"You go and find some different colored shells then," she sarcastically replied, "Oh wait, you have to finish that 'man's work'." He glared at her then smiled as he finished up the moat. He set the shovel down and went to fill his bucket with water. He turned to see Caroline carefully placing the shells on the outside of the castle. One of the shells wouldn't stay and Caroline threw it down. He laughed at her as he came back. She just crossed her arms at him. He poured the water into the moat. He looked at her seriously.

"I don't want Elena to get hurt." She quickly looked up at him.

"Me neither." She put her hand on top of his, "She means too much to us for us to lose her."

"I've known her my whole life," he started, "I never thought this would happen."

"Whoever does know?" He looked at her and then down to the ground. She used her thumb to rub circles on his hand. "It's going to work out." He looked back at her and slowly closed the distance between them until their lips met. This kiss was different from the first. It wasn't fast and Caroline knew it was coming. Which made her wonder why she didn't pull away. His tongue parted her lips and she responded just as he asked. It was gentle and sweet. She knew why she didn't pull away, because he meant more to her then she led herself to believe. He pulled back slowly and rested their foreheads together.

"I know," he whispered. He slid back and grabbed his shovel. Caroline just sat there for a moment, and then looked down at the moat.

"The water is gone." He laughed and grabbed his bucket and rushed to the water to get some more. On the way back he tripped and crashed face first into the tall castle. He sat up and spit sand out of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline through her head back in laughter. She covered her mouth as she tried to control her laughing. Tyler just sat there staring at her.

"Why are you laughing? I've destroyed the castle." She was still laughing and he couldn't help but join in. It was funny when you thought about it. After Caroline had regained herself she asked,

"Do you want start again, somehow?" He nodded and they started rebuilding. Caroline realized that today they were starting a lot of things again, and she didn't mind.

'_**Do you want to start again, somehow?**_

_**I'll stay until the sun comes down,down,down.'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N-Oh fluff. Gotta love it. XD <strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and they weren't too OOC. :)**_


End file.
